


深渊8

by FWHADL



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWHADL/pseuds/FWHADL
Kudos: 4





	深渊8

“需要帮忙吗？”  
塞西放下手里终于处理好的文书，舒展了一下有些僵硬的手臂，揉了揉后颈，帐篷内的灯火在深夜的衬托下格外明亮，又处理到这个时候了啊，塞西无奈的打了个哈欠，熄灭了灯火，走出书房，向后面的卧室走去。  
掀开帘门，入眼的依然是柔和的光芒，而不是一片漆黑，塞西有些诧异的顿了顿，但看见站在婴儿床边轻轻晃动的身影，塞西理解的轻笑起来。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
塞西轻手轻脚的走过去，抚上臬尓柆忒的腰间，臬尓柆忒惊了一下，但转头看到是塞西，脸色一下拉了下来。  
“……别吵醒他，他半夜饿得大哭，我好不容易才让他睡着。”  
孩子正躺下臬尓柆忒怀里，满足的含着他的乳头，尽管睡着了，但肉嘟嘟的嘴还是时不时吮吸着。  
“你不是没有奶吗？”  
塞西小心翼翼的接过孩子，放回了婴儿床里，接着心情愉悦的揶揄着臬尓柆忒，拉着他躺回大床上。  
“………不要。”  
臬尓柆忒看着塞西一边说着，一边含住他乳头，像孩子一般吮吸起来，胸上的触感麻酥酥的很奇怪，臬尓柆忒讨厌任何不寻常的感觉，便抬脚要把塞西踹下去。  
塞西没有躲，任由臬尓柆忒朝他的大腿上狠踹了一脚，然后继续欺身压上去，因为臬尓柆忒也知道只要他想，他根本拦不住塞西，不过还是要象征性的反抗一下，第二次他就不会拦着他了。  
“你这样有意义吗？不如以后直接让我来算了。”  
塞西熟练的从枕边找出润滑的药剂，就着在臬尓柆忒穴口扩张了一会，扶着自己的性器便顺畅的长驱直入了。  
臬尓柆忒和他在性事上的契合无需多言，只是塞西看着臬尓柆忒明明也是享受的，也渐入佳境，可总是皱着眉。  
“…到底怎么才能说服你呢？”  
塞西做到性奋，俯身一下含住他的耳垂，舌尖舔舐着他耳间的轮廓。  
臬尓柆忒没有回答他，只是任由塞西摆布。  
塞西终究是收敛了，射在臬尓柆忒体内一次后，剩下的只好自己用毛巾手淫解决。  
“……我终究，还是要走的。”  
塞西熄灭烛光，抱着臬尓柆忒正要入睡，却听见他低低的说了一句。  
“……你生产的时候，我没能在你身边，抱歉。”  
塞西没有由头的回了句，只是默默更加抱紧了臬尓柆忒。  
臬尓柆忒张了张嘴唇，最后还是安静下去。


End file.
